To late for sorry's
by wolfgirl61407
Summary: Dave is left on the island of pahkitew, but instead of getting back safely he is mauled by scuba bear, and Sky is watched the whole thing! will he live? will he die? read to find out! :P
1. Chapter 1: who's pain?

Hi! people of the fan fiction world, and Total Drama is my first fan fiction, so don't be surprised if there if some things are spelled wrong, comma/putting my periods weird and putting my paragraphs all willy nilly, anyway enjoy my fan fiction! :)

* * *

><p>Dave's POV: Darn! I shouted as i threw, that stupid remote on the remote was my chance of winning the million dollars well... half of hay it's still money, even if i didn't really have a plan for it.<p>

Anyways I'm on on a TV show called Total Drama,Its a show ware you have to compete to win of the losing team members or the remaining players(except the prison who won) get voted of the island, and the last one standing gets the million dollars, and blah blah blah yata yata yata...

I'm hear siting bold(cat bot did it) and broken hearted, siting on this dumb log, on this stupid island is because of Sky(my formal crush)picked me to be her partner for the finally well... more like spun, and got me then complained about it,then she had a boy friend the whole flipn time!It's like she took my heart and shatterd it like throwing a china plate at a prick wall... or a sledge hammer to the face.

At least things can only go up from hear i mumbled out loud, but soon as the words left my mouth, I herd growling from bear! I instantly took of running, to who knows the the helicopter pea brain! a voice in my head told me.I did what I was told and turned around, nearly missing scuba bear's claws.I gasped as i ran past the deadly things.

When I finely got the spot ware i last saw the helicopter it wasn't on the ground as i had STOP! I screamed as the helicopter was flying away.I stopped running, and started jumping up and down and waving my hands in the are trying to get the driver(Cris)attention, but the driver(Cris) didn't hear me or he didn't care, because he didn't stop, or tern around.I stared for a few seconds watching the helicopter vanish from sight, but then remembered why i was running in the first place.

I heard scuba bares growling behind me, i turned to run, but it was to bear attacked me sticking his razor sharp claws in my back pulling me down to the ground.I let out a scream of pure agony, when he scraped his deadly claws along my face, and bit in to my leg hard.

On instinct I kicked him as hard as i cold with the leg that wasn't big bear stumbled back, the kick wasn't enough to brake him, but maybe was enough for me to escape! I tried limping away from scuba bear, but it was no use he just pulled me down to the ground i spotted to be what looked like a wrench! I can brake scuba ear with it i thought.I tried crawling to it, but scuba bear had a deadly grip on raked his claws along my stomach, not hard but enough to make me scream in pain.

He's playing whit me, I realized, he's going to kill me.I'm going to die...death wont be that bad.I will see my mom and dad again, the pain in my heart will be gone and their is no germs in heaven.

Werrrrrrr! a wring noise made scuba bear stop mauling me and look up slightly, he still had a firm grip on me helicopter! it was coming back for me! Sky got out of it slowly looking me? she wouldn't let me die right?! The bear most have bean getting bored of watching Sky, because it stated attacking me again.

AHHHHH! Sky help! I walked over to me calm as stood right by me and the ! BRAKE SCUBA BEAR WHIT THE WRENCH THE WRENCH! I screamed, but Sky didn't do anything, but stare at till scuba bear was tired of playing whit me, and he garbed my shoulders whit both paws, lifted me up, and smashed my head ageist the last thing i rember is a horrible blinding pain in my head than blackness.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?! I hope so! :D if so please do fallow, like or comment.I will be posting a chapter once a week on Monday or Tuesday,some times twice a week if i have that much time.I have had a lot of time on my paws see you next time, WolfGirl out awwwwwwooo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: good bye?

Hello, again Total drama fans! Wolf girl is hear, whit another chapter of To late for sorry's! :) i would like to thank every one who fallowed, commented or read my story. I have had some people, getting confused whit my other story (PS i did delete it!''To late". I'm super sorry about that! I was trying to figure out how to do stuff, and i posted it by accident, so it was not i repeat was not a troll, ans yes i am a noob! :3 Any ways I'm going to apologizes for any mistakes again! I'm a bad speller! :( But any way enjoy the story! :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Who's pain?!:<p>

Sky's POV: "AHHHH SKY BRAKE SCUBA BEAR WHIT THE WRENCH THE WRENCH"! I herd Dave scream at the top of his lounges as the bear ripped in to his flesh.

Should i save him? I wondered to myself he tried to kill me, so why should I save him? T remembered once again of nearly being suffocated as the snow fell on top of me... And to make madders worse Dave was laughing as me and Shawn risked owner lives, and nearly got killed by him! Partly Jasmine to, but most of it was Dave

It was to late to anything any way, because scuba bear picked up Dave by his shoulders then smashed him on the ground eight on his head, he let out a scream of pain then was quiet. I quickly came to my scenes after that. '' Dave!'' I bear turned to me and started walking slowly to me. Dave's last words flashed in my head.''BRAKE SCUBA BEAR WHIT THE WRENCH THE WRENCH!'' I picked the wrench at was beside me it was pretty heavy no wounder Dave wanted bear was backing away now that i had it. Ha! you stupid bear! you scardy bear i yelled to i was celebrating scuba bear charged me he head lowered and yellow eyes glaring at me.

I did the first thing that poped in my head, ''batter batter swing!'' I yelled and swung the wrench as if i was at baseball practice(yes i play) The robotic bear made some strange beeping noises, then he exploded black gunk getting on everything including me.I walked over to Dave, to see what kind of state he was wasn't a pretty sight... I don't think i have ever seen that much blood in my life him i put down the oil covered wrench and ran to the helicopter for help.

Shawn's POV:''$499,800... $499,900... $500,000! There you go!'' I said sliding over a pile of $100 dollar bills to my girl friend Jasmine. ''Eh thanks mate!'' she replied accepting the pile of cash.

Me and Jasmine were on the plane waiting for Sky to get back whit i was a little ticked of at him for trying to kill Sky and me, and slapping me in the mud, But he is still my friend! for peats sake! I kind of understand why he did it.. 1. money can get to your head 2. Sky got in to his brain (like a zombie!) and messed whit it. I mean the poor guy didn't derive that! and 3. Dave's hot headed, so when he found out Sky had a boy friend he completely lost it and when Dave is angry he's angry.

Any way's it had bean awhile and i was starting to get both of their sakes, whit if Dave attacked Sky? What if she was lost and most importedy what if the zombies got them?! My heart pounded at the thought of them being torn apart my zombies.

''Hay Cris?'' I asked the host, as i turned away for Jasmine ''don't you think we should start looking for Dave and Sky they have bean gone for awhile now..'' Cris took a long sip of his coffee he had. ''Nope!'' he replied whit out turning around, ''they are probably bounding.'' Right after he finished his sentence he burst out laughing.''I don't know Cris, I thought i herd screaming'' Chef said looking around. It will be fine man Cris replied.

Right then and their Sky jumped in the helicopter some kind of black oil was on her, she was painting heavily, he hair was messed up, and eyes full of fear and worry.''Eh what happened mate?! and wares Dave?'' Jasmine asked turning to direction Sky was in. ''Dave... blood ... scuba bear'' all of her words came out in gasps. ''Ha! Ha! ''did you kill Dave or something?'' Cris asked howling in laughter. The zombies got him didn't they? I nearly yelled getting up from my seat. N...NO! she gasped it was scuba bear... I don't know if he is alive come quick!

Whit that she jumped out of the helicopter the rest of fallowed, including Cris and Chef. Oh my god... i muttered as we got to the bloody he's more beat up than that time my uncle got in a fight whit a kangaroo!Jasmine said looking as horrified as the rest of us. The ground saw stained with black oil, and parts of what looked to be scuba bear was scatted on the floor, bye the head of scuba bear lied a wrench with the black oil on it. Sky mush have broke him with it i thought robot! Cris said angerly after seeing what was left of scuba bear. Your robot look at Dave! i yelled at the sighed i guess i better call an ambulance, he muttered still looking on Dave get up, its all my fault please get up! I gulped he didn't seam to be breathing.

About an hour the ambulance helicopter came and took Dave away. I hope he's ok! Jasmine said worry was in her voice all of us agreed, but i coldnt help wondering what did Sky mean this is all my fault?

* * *

><p>Yay it is done! :3 sorry it took so long! i was on vacation. So i'm going to post the next chapter: a forgotten past, next week! any way , what will Dave be ok? what will happen if Shawn and Jasmine find out Sky didn't help him when he was getting mauled? Find out next time! Wolf girl out awwwwww! (and yes i know chapter is spelled wrong!)<p> 


End file.
